


Sirius Black

by Idk149



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk149/pseuds/Idk149
Summary: Sirius headcanons
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	Sirius Black

•Afraid of thunderstorms  
•Hates it when people touch his hair, but loves it when Remus plays with it or braids it  
•Loves quidditch  
•Considers James an actual brother and almost never called him James, always Jamie, Prongs, r some variation thereof  
•Pretends he doesn’t care about sentimental things but keeps a scrapbook of little notes between all of them and concert ticket stubs and little things like that.  
•He looks at it at night (especially when Remus is in the hospital wing)  
•Kisses all his friends on the cheek as a greeting or while saying goodbye  
•An absolute fool while pining for Remus, tripping over his own feet, falling down the stairs, completely zoning out during class  
•Actually really likes reading, just has a very specific taste  
•Really likes cuddles  
•Always cold  
•Owns several leather jackets, refers to them as his ‘classy’ one, his ‘pranking’ one, his ‘summer’ one etc.


End file.
